Rumour Has It! - A Brittana Short Scene - Glee
by Puffer1873
Summary: The looks Santana gave Brittany during her solos in the mashup of "Rumour Has It/Someone Like You" melted my heart. The clip below was taken from episode 6, season 3 ("Mash Off"). This was just a quick write-up and it's my first story. Anyone who watched Glee should remember these intense moments. At the very least all Brittana fans... insert youtube link... /watch?v sKhymT6OAng


This is an idea I had for the performance of Rumour Has it/Someone Like You during episode 6, season 3, of Glee.

This is my first piece of fan-fiction writing so please be kind. I based everything off a clip I watched of that scene.

* * *

The sounding pound of her feet rang up her body as she ran across the hall.  
Tears flew as her muscles forced out a strangled sob.

"You know what I think you are? A coward."

The anger, shame and the pure shock pulsed through every bone.  
Her head was so light and yet so stuffed that she felt she couldn't breathe.

The school bell rang as she tumbled into the dressing rooms, hurriedly drawing the curtains before pressing herself into the walls of her stall.  
She sat and wept.

...

Those members of the Glee club who weren't performing that day sat in their auditorium seats.  
Whispers could be heard, drifting out from within the little group.

"Did you see her run out?"

"Finn, it is your fault."

"I'm sorry, but it's not like anyone cares, I mean look at Kurt."

"She wasn't ready. You outed her!"

"I was fed up with her!"

The lights dimmed, a red glow illuminated the stage.  
Conversations were put on hold, but the glances that Finn received foretold of more talks to come.

A flurry of figures strutted onto the stage.  
The elegant women posed in their positions.

One figure stood out above all, even though she was tightly knit into the midst.  
All was silent before the drums punched in a sharp beat.

...

Their voices amassed, pinning the audience in place as the dancers set the mood.  
Heart thumping, Santana pursed her lips along in time with the harmonising, although she was quiet and unfocused.

Mercedes shot out the melody, demanding all the attention.  
There was a slight chill as the lights went out again for a brief musical pause.

Santana felt her breath hitch as her nerves boiled down, she felt Mercedes's sorry glance.  
She pushed the ache away and put all her thought into the seductive dance that followed.

The girls waltzed through the chorus, excitement built as the lights shimmied randomly.  
Santana gingerly walked out from the swarming bodies to the front of the stage, into the spotlight.

"Don't forget me, I beg…"

Belting out her anger, all eyes present shone as Santana's emotion seeped into the crowd.  
For a moment, she was riding through it all, in control.

The passion redoubled as the rest of the performers followed along.  
Time slowed down as Santana's solo took on a new verse.

Her sadness crashed down; she could feel herself sinking.  
She played along with the melancholy music, rejoining the group although she was still the main focus.

"Guess she gave you things  
I didn't give to you"

Brittany's eyes caught her longing stare.  
They danced side by side as Santana continued to sing through her facade, but since her voice couldn't hide no one was fooled by that stoical stance.

"Rumour has it!"

Santana's vocals struck a chord with regained intensity while Brittany twirled around her.  
She seemed to be in a world of her own as she poured out her thoughts.

"I wish nothing but the best  
for you too"

She drifted back into reality as the lights shone red and Mercedes took the reign.  
Santana spotted a gossiping Finn; she tensed up.

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts  
instead."

Brittany's face fell as Santana sang her final line, dropping all her dancer's pretence as she finally realised Santana's true affections.  
The music faded out as well as the clapping yet Santana's look only grew more pained as she jumped off the stage.

She couldn't feel anything other than the pulsing of her blood as she revealed all her rage.

...

"What; Did you just say to her?"

Her fellow Glee members perked up in their seats, everyone caught in the dripping tension.  
Finn spoke, but Santana didn't hear any of it.

Her eyes bore into his.  
Him leaning against the chair to his sitting-up was the only caring reaction she got.

"Everyone's gonna know now, because of you!"  
"The whole school already knows, and you know what -they don't care- ."

His seeming attempt to calm, or even reassure her was interrupted by Santana's broken words.  
The fear lying beneath it all came gushing out, although the moron below her still wasn't catching on.

"-Not just the- school you idiot, everyone!"  
"What are you talking a-?!"

The sharp slap clipped his cheek, causing mouths to drop.  
Halting the tension momentarily, Santana stood alone, sighing in the slight release.

Turning around, she walked back onto the stage, making her way to the dressing rooms.  
Brittany trailed after her; no one saw their pinkies entwine behind the curtains as Brittany lovingly reached out in unspoken support.

* * *

Originally, some of the text was in italics or in bold. But the document format disallowed that, sorry!

Leave any suggestions or ideas for any other pieces of work you would like from me!

Hoped you enjoyed it,  
Puffer1873


End file.
